ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumped (Part 2)
Dumped (Part 2) is the second episode of Season 1 of KrisTen, as well as the second half of the pilot of the KrisTen series. Blurb Stuck in a sewer pipe under the highway with a weird shapeshifting alien girl beside her and a couple of robot drones circling above, Lyn begins having a nervous breakdown as she tries and fails to sort out everything that's going on. She figures out that the girl, who she refers to as Pi, is able to understand English despite not being able to speak it, and she manages to instruct Pi through transforming and taking out the robots. But then, not only do the police show up, but another pair of robots come out of the sky as well, these two seemingly more powerful than the last- and bent on destroying both Pi and ''Lyn. In-Depth Summary Before the episode begins, we hear Lyn's voice saying "Last time on KrisTen", and there is a montage of scenes from the last episode summarizing the important events. Lyn and Pi are sitting next to each other in a large sewer pipe under a road. Lyn is completely out of it, staring into space in complete shock. Pi just stares at her worriedly, eventually shaking her shoulder. She replied with unintelligable grumbling. After that, Lyn slowly begins to talk about how weird everything was, stating just about everything strange that happened, and near the end of it asks is the robots were still above them. In response, Pi peaks outside, turns back, and nods yes. This surprises Lyn extremely, since before them she thought that Pi couldn't even understand English. Pi seems a bit shocked herself. Lyn begins to ask Pi a series of simple yes or no questions- the only kind of questions she is able to answer- in order to figure out just how Pi transformed. She finds out that Pi did it for the first time that day, and she only felt an odd sensation right before she transformed, which was also right after she got really angry at the robots. Lyn gets very excited at the progress and accidentally raises her voice when asking the next question, which alerts the robots of their presence. One of the drones swoops in from one side, and Lyn and Pi bolt out of the other exit. The girls run for their lives, bolting right back into the forest with the drones hot on their tails. During the chase, Lyn realizes that there must be some sort of corrolation between the emotion of anger and Pi's transformation. She shouts and screams at her, pointing out all the infuriating things she could think of to get her blood boiling. All it manages to do is further freak her out. While doing this, Lyn trips over a root and twists her ankle. The robots catch up to her easily, and are about to shoot a hole right through her head. Pi sees this, which causes her to wildly charge at the robot. It knocks her aside easily. She lies on the ground, shaking. The robots return to the task of eliminating the threat, aka Lyn. Suddenly, Pi begins to glow again, this time transforming into Dividend. She roars and swats her hand at the two robots, hitting neither but causing them to scatter. She clumsily picks Lyn up (not being used to her new hand structure) and again tries to run, but gets disoriented she she realizes that she's too big to pass in between the trees. The robots fire at her again, but she does nothing about it, just covering Lyn and wincing in pain on every shot. Lyn shouts at her, telling her that this is their chance to take the robots out for good. She walks Pi through how destroy the robots, which is done with ease. After they're sure that the robots are completely out of commision, Pi turns back into her human form. They realized that they're lost again, but they're much more at ease. They stop to take a look at Lyn's foot, which doesn't seem to be swollen but still hurts a ton. She has to lean on Pi in order to just walk. Luckily, it doesn't take them long to find town, and they're exiting out back through the park into the center of town in a few minutes. They celebrate, but it's short lived, because right after they step out onto the street, three more robots drop down from the sky. The few people who are out at that time of night panic and run. Lyn and Pi try to join them, but the drones swarm them before they can get very far. A large struggle follows, with the girls trying to dodge the robots and get to safety. Lyn dives into an alley and behind a dumpster, thinking that Pi was right behind her. But she realizes that she was still out on the street, being held down by two of the robots. The other one had followed Lyn into an alley, and had her cornered. Thinking fast, she picks up a rusty metal pipe jutting out of the dumpster and smashes the robot over the head with it. That distracts it, but by no means stops it. She goes to see how Pi is doing, but instead of a girl being held down she sees a giant bird, Pelicarve. Pi, as Pelicarve, breaks out of the robots' grasp and starts flapping her wings around in a tornado of confusion. The influx of movement being picked up seems to disorient the robots for a moment, allowing Lyn to get back over to her. She manages to talk Pi into calming down, just as the drones are starting to reorient themselves. Lyn jumps on Pi's back and tells her to fly, which she manages to do instinctively. The robots follow after them and try to shoot them down. During the dogfight, the town police show up and begin to open fire at the "monsters", unaware that there is an innocent girl up there. Even under double fire, Lyn instructs Pelicarve how to use her beak to attack the robots. She manages to slice one of the drones in half, but remaining two go to attack the police. Pelicarve realizes that there is an opening to get away and tries to take it, and Lyn wants to at first as well, but she feels so bad about the police that she has them turn around and take out the other two robots. It's a very close call and they almost don't make it, but they still take out one of them. The police retreat and call in for backup. One of the remaining two lands a shot right on Lyn's shoulder, causing her to fall off of Pelicarve and into a hedge beside the road. One of the robots goes after her and tries to destroy her. Pelicarve, who was sparring with the other remaining robot, notices and automatically swoops in to help her. She manages to slice that one open, but by doing so she looses track of the last drone, that proceeds to shoot her in the back. She falls to the ground, badly hurt. Enraged, Lyn regains her composure despite her injuries, tears off the arm of the defeated drone, and uses it to attack the last one and stab the claw through its core. It flies off a little ways and explodes in a shower of sparks and metal. Lyn returns to Pelicarve's side, just as she transforms back into Pi, although she seems to be out cold. Lyn picks her up and carries her off someone safe, then tries to wake her up. She does, which, along with everything that just happened, causes both of them to get all emotional, so they sit and hug each other in silence as the screen fades to black. Quotes *(When fighting the first two robots, Lyn is instructing Pi how to defeat the robots) *'Lyn:' Make a fist. *'Dividend:' *stares blankly* *'Lyn:' I said, take your hand and make a fist! *'Dividend:' *is confused* *'Lyn:' You mean you don't know how to make a FIST? *'Dividend:' *shakes head* *'Lyn:' >.< *facepalm* *(Pi Pelicarve is flying away from robot drones with Lyn on her back) *'Lyn:' They're catching up to us, we're going to have to fight back! Use your beak to... *'Pelicarve:' *is not paying attention, looking at own feet* *'Lyn:' Pi, what are you... *looks over side at Pelicarve's feet* *'Pelicarve:' *is trying to make them into fists and failing* *'Lyn:''' -___- ...yep. We're dead. Appearances Characters *Lyn Augustine *Kristen Aliens Used *Dividend *Pelicarve Villains *Robot Drones Key Events *Dividend and Pelicarve are used for the first time. *Kristen defeats her first robot drones. Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Binkatong Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres